Modern Histories
by mrmistoffelees999
Summary: Paris is starting her junior year at school and she just wants everything to go as planned... to bad that's not how thing work her at Monster High. OC's needed! By the by: I don't own Monster high or any of it's characters no matter how much i wish i did!


**Hiya! This is Misto and I've decided to create MH story with OC's. I'll use to first 6-12 OC's I get. I'll give like a little mini chapter introducing my main OC's and I'll give you the form at the bottom. MISTO OUT! BTW no Beta.**

"PARIS CASSANRA SPARTA! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR TO ZUES THAT I WILL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!" Paris heard her mother yell from the kitchen. It was her the first day of junior year in Monster High and all she wanted to do was sleep. After what seemed like an hour, she picked up herself from the bed and trudged downstairs.

"Don't worry mother, I'm coming. But please don't walk inside with me this year, I'm tired of everyone I know gaping and gawking at you… it' kinda hard to live of the expectation of the most beautiful woman alive… by the way, what day is daddy visiting?"

"Well… I think he is coming for all of the holidays so, you'll see him again around Halloween," Helen replied while passing Paris her backpack and lunch box and pushing her out the door, "Okay, have a great day at school sweetie, start as many wars as you can!" Paris just sighed got on her motorcycle. She wasn't looking forward to all the staff saying that she wasn't charming or beautiful enough to starts fights. In all honesty, she didn't even want to go thoughout her life being known as the girl who started this or that war. _Oh well, maybe I'll get lucky and not have to meet my knight in rusty armor too soon…_

_============LINE BREAK=========================LINE BREAK======================_

(BTW if you're wondering about that last part, this is based off of a mythological theory that Helen was just a goddess who was sent to earth to stop Greece from overpopulating). Now on to the form. I'll use my OC as a layout

**Name:** Paris Cassandra Sparta

**Age:** 817

**Gender:** Female

**Type of Monster:** Demigod (Immortal)

**Family:** Daughter of Helen and Paris of Sparta; Grandchild of Zeus;

**Sexuality:** Lesbian

**Personality:** Comes off as cold but will warm up to others… maybe, witty, genius, charming, crude, and egotistical. She also has a very bad temper and violence issue

History: Was born from Helen and Paris when she was still in Troy. Once the Greeks trapped in Egypt, Helen and Menelaus decided to keep her there until they worked out their problems. She was raised in Egypt until she was 500 but decided to visit every winter (to escape the cold). She lived in the Royal palace so all her life she has known luxury and is VERY rich. She is also the heir to the Spartan throne.

**Appearance:** shoulder length, golden ringlets usually left down. 5'9, hourglass figure with athletic build, chiseled yet soft features. Piercing, electric, sea green and ice blue swirled eyes. Full, red lips and impossibly white, straight, teeth. Unblemished fair skin. Thorn and rose tattoo in a wavy line from her left shoulder to her right mid-thigh.

**Killer Style:** tight white V-neck and black leather jacket. Red and black paid skinny jeans with combat boots. Fingerless leather gloves, nose ring, earrings (2 each ear), and 2 right eyebrow earrings.

**Freaky Flaw:** I'm always switching sides, even if my friends are on one side, I might be swayed by some random person to switch. It's a big problem in such a competitive school. Also my OCD, maybe it's due to my heritage, but everything I own and do has to be perfect. NO MATTER WHAT.

**Pet Peeves: **Those who judge me by my looks, being compared to my mom, my stepdad (former), and especially when people make fun of my name, so I'm named after my dad… deal with it!

**Likes:** Architecture, Music, Dance, Literature and fighting

**Powers:** Compelling, can change others and her own appearance

**Classes:** Dead languages, Monster literature, History of the Undead, P.E.

**Relationship/Crush:** IS in love with Bekah (my OC) but is afraid to tell her

**What else I need to know:** I'm not answering this one…

**Anything you want to happen:** Or this one…

**MY other OC's will be shown next chapter. **


End file.
